Into The Forest
by Windgale
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are in love. Sasuke left Kohana and Itachi left the Akatsuki. Who will harbor their forbidden love? The vast, dense forest. Sequal to "Dear Foolish Little Brother" Cn be read in any order. ITASASU SASUITA


_**INTO THE FOREST**_

**I**tachi and Sasuke Uchiha were living in a small hut deep in the thickness of the Konahaugre Forest. Sasuke left Konahaugre, and Itachi left the Akatski, just to live together. Alone. In a forest. With each other. Alone. Sounds kinda boring, huh? Yeah, well, let's see what _they_ think.

"Itachi?" asked Sasuke. They were building a small hut together. "Where should I put this?"

"Oh, just set it against that tree." he replied. Sasuke nodded and leaned the tall branch against the tree. Itachi was busy weaving some plant fiber into a substance as thick as heavy-duty rope. Sasuke ran to get another branch from the tree they felled earlier.

"Done." Itachi said.

"Great."

"Sasuke, come here for a minute. I have a new job for you." Sasuke ran over to his brother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Okay, now I'm done with the rope, now I need you to bind these branches together like this." Sasuke sat next to Itachi on the ground while Itachi showed him how to bind the branches and the rope. "You try." He gave Sasuke the plant fibers. He expertly wove them just like Itachi.

"Like this?"

"Just like that." Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He then got up and went to finish Sasuke's original job.

Hah! And again, hah! See, Itoldyou it wasn't boring! Well, if you thought that was exciting (and _**who**_ didn't?), then wait till' you see what's going to happen in the _real _story! Ow! Stupid bird. You know, now that I think about it, maybe sitting in a tree right above where Itachi and Sasuke are building their hut recording every thing they say wasn't such a good idea........ Never mind. On with the book!!!

**CHAPTER 1: THE HUT**

Sasuke flopped down on the ground and groaned.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Itachi asked, with rare concern in his voice.

"I don't......I don't know how m-much m-more of this constant work I can t-take." he replied, completely out of breath.

"Maybe it's time for a little break then?" Itachi lied down on the grass next to Sasuke and they both fell asleep. When they woke up (about a half-hour later), they hurriedly got back to work. It was a race with the sun to have their new home done by sunset.

12:00- they restarted.

1:00- they had one wall done.

2:00- they had three walls done.

3:00- they had all the walls and the roof done.

3:30- they had the fireplace built and the whole hut together.

It was around 4:00 that they finally finished their bed (they only had one bed because it was quite a small hut and it would have been roomier to sleep outside on the ground if they didn't.). They decided to go to sleep around what they guessed was 6:30 because they were so tired.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Itachi said, crawling into bed.

"Goodnight." Sasuke got in next to him and almost immediately fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 2: THE FOREST**

The next day, Itachi and Sasuke awoke to three problems: food, water, and shelter. Now, you may be thinking, 'Why shelter? Didn't they solve that yesterday?' Well, smarty-pants, just so you know, it was raining the next day. So now you could be thinking, 'Hah! Why water?'

Well, do _you_ normally go outside and drink rainwater? Besides, they didn't have anything to catch it in.

"Itachi-sama, why won't it quit raining? I'm hungry and thirsty." Sasuke complained.

"If you want," Itachi replied, "you can go outside and dig a small hole in the ground and line it with thick leaves to catch rain."

"No, I'll live." Itachi suddenly stood up and walked outside. Sasuke stayed huddled in bed. Itachi picked up the widened stick they used as a shovel the day before and started digging. He grabbed some leaves off a nearby oak tree and lined the newly dug hole. He reentered the hut soaking wet.

"I said that I could live without it." Sasuke said, watching Itachi take off his cape-like thing and headband.

"I know. I heard you." he said taking off his sandals and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Then why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, because I'm thirsty too, and if you weren't going to do it...." They both started laughing.

"Are you hungry enough to do something about it?"

"No. Well, not yet anyways." They settled into another round of laughter. Sasuke loved living with his older brother. It was so much fun. Better than any time he would have had with Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi. Those three were about the biggest pains in the world (Ino came in at a close second). Not Itachi. He loved Itachi.

CHAPTER 3: HUNTING

Well, about an hour later, Itachi _was_ hungry enough to do something about it. He went out and got four rocks, two sticks, and some extra rope. He started to teach Sasuke how to sharpen a rock into a spear point.

"So then you just hit it at a 90 degree angle until..."

"Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes?" said Itachi.

"When did you learn this? Not at the academy, not in the anbu..."

"I guess, I kinda taught myself when I was on a mission once."

"That's really cool."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. To be able to think on your feet like that. You're really smart. They weren't kidding when they said you were the pride of the Uchiha....." his voice trailed off.

"Who said that?"

"Oh, Grandma and Grandpa, Mom and Dad, everyone in the clan, I guess."

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked up. "Don't listen to them."

"But you are. Even I think so."

"I don't. There is no more Uchiha clan to be the pride of. If there were, I think you'd be the pride of it. I would be totally banned." Sasuke chuckled.

"Do you think that I wouldn't? I'm living with an S- class criminal, Akatski member and I haven't attempted to kill you yet." They both started laughing.

They finished their spears not long afterward. Itachi told Sasuke to leave his shirt and headband at the hut so they wouldn't get wet. Itachi didn't know why Sasuke wouldn't get rid of his headband, but it didn't bother him that much.

Itachi and Sasuke wandered around until they found a river. It was freshwater so they could get water here. It was also here that Itachi planned to spear for lunch.

"I got one, Itachi." Sasuke stated, throwing it onto the growing pile.

"Good. That should be enough for now. How many? Seventeen?"

"Fifteen ...sixteen ...yup."

"Great. Let's take them back."

"Okay."

Sasuke and Itachi both picked up some fish and started back. About halfway there, Sasuke slipped and fell cutting his left leg and back. Itachi took Sasuke's fish and Sasuke limped the rest of the way back.

Once back at the hut, Itachi dropped the fish and went to tend Sasuke's already bleeding leg and back. Sasuke went and sat down on the bed. Itachi sat behind him.

"Wow, you did slice your back up pretty good. I'm surprised you made it all the way back. And with your leg too."

"Well, it _does_ hurt a lot. How are you going to clean it up?"

"Sorry to say I don't know yet. Maybe you could stand out in the rain to wash it off. Or does that hurt too much?"

"No," Sasuke got up and stood outside. "It actually feels kinda good."

"I know, maybe I could rip up my Akatski cloak to make bandages."

"Anything that works."

CHAPTER 4: 6 SECONDS

Now you're at chapter four. Aren't you glad you started reading this? And _why?_ Oh, that's right. It's because it's exciting isn't it? ISN'T IT??

Ha. Now, what was that from the prologue? It's_ NOT exciting_? I bet you're taking that back right about now. Yup, you're feeling all sorry for yourself for saying that. Or maybe you're thinking 'Will this guy ever shut up? I just want to hear the story.' Well, too bad for you. After that I just may not continue. Yup. Your life will continue knowing that it's your fault there's this huge cliffhanger. Aw, never mind I'll just shut up.

That night just before the two laid down for bed.

"Thanks, Itachi. You're the best." Sasuke said admiring his newly placed bandages.

"Hey, I can't have my precious little brother bleed to death."

It had finally stopped raining, so Itachi was just putting out the fire that cooked the fish. Sasuke was finishing his fish. When he did, he started to put his shirt back on.

"Sasuke, you have to leave your shirt off. Just until your wounds heal a little more."

"Okay. When are we going to bed?"

"Just a second." Itachi was having fire-putty-outty problems.

"There. Let's go to bed." Itachi yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

Itachi and Sasuke went back into the hut and lied down.

"Goodnight." Itachi said.

"Goodnight. Uh, can I tell you something?" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, anything."

"You know when we were talking this morning?"

"About the Uchiha thing? Yeah."

"Well, thank you. A lot. It made me feel really good."

"You're very welcome." Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke. They were like that for about 6 seconds before Itachi pulled away. That was probably the best 6 seconds of Sasuke's life.

"What are you all smiley about?" Itachi asked.

"You just kissed me for an estimated 6 seconds."

"Yeah, so?" Itachi replied, smiling as wide as Sasuke.

"Yeah, so, thank you." Sasuke was now lying there with his eyes closed.

"You're welcome again. Hey, if I kissed you for an estimated 7 seconds, would that be even better?"

"Heck yeah." But this time, it wasn't Itachi who leaned over and kissed Sasuke. It was vice versa.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmn?"

"I estimated that 8 seconds."

"And?"

"It was amazing."

CHAPTER 5: FIREBOLT

The next day, Sasuke and Itachi awoke to more than another rainstorm (poor brothers), this time it was thundering and lightening all over the place. Sasuke has a gigantic fear of lightning. Itachi doesn't. Itachi was comforting Sasuke as soon as they woke up. He also used the rest of his Akatski cloak as a blanket. Sasuke's bandages only took the collar. Yay for extremely large collars.

Sasuke was sitting in bed next to his brother and was clinging to him like a wet kitten.

"Sasuke, it's just lightning." Itachi said.

"Yeah, lightning that could hit us and zap us to death."

"C'mon, what are the odds of that?"

"Higher than normal because we're in a clearing. Besides, we have two metal headbands in here."

"True..." Sasuke squeezed Itachi tighter. "But it's still unlikely. Sasuke, could you loosen up a little bit? I'm having trouble breathing." Sasuke let go of his brother and hugged his knees to his chest. Itachi put his hand around Sasuke's waist. "It's completely safe, Sasuke. It's okay, I promise." Sasuke leaned over and hugged Itachi again; but not so hard this time.

"I'm so glad you're here, Itachi."

"Me too. Hey, how's your back feeling?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It still hurts. A lot."

"Any better?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Uh-uh."

"Oh, Sasuke," He looked up. "I forgot to tell you thank you last night."

"You're welco-" But Sasuke never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly from outside there was a bloodcurdling scream. The brothers ran outside to look for where it came from.

"Let's split up." Itachi's voice was calm but serious. Sasuke nodded and they both took off in opposite directions.

_**KABOOM!!!!**___A huge bolt of lightning zapped the spot right in between the two brothers jolting them apart at least two miles each way. It didn't hit them, but it ripped their clothes and skin like fire. A bolt of fire. Firebolt. Kaboom.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**** How'd ya like it? Sorry for the huge cliffhanger. Be sure to check out the next book in the series, **_**Rolling Waves. **_**I enjoyed the whole lot of writing it. Did you like the narrator? I made him so in-your-face. I loved it. **See below for next comment.

GO UCHIHACEST!!!!!!


End file.
